Amy's True Love
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: During the EdgeCena feud, Amy ends up in the arms of the man neither Cena or Edge can't stand. What will happen when the truth comes out?
1. Making love with the man of her dreams

**Amy's True Love**

**Characters/Parings: Amy/Adam; Amy/Mystery Superstar; more later on**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

**Summary: During the Edge/Cena feud, Amy ends up in the arms of the man neither Edge or Cena can't stand. **

**Date: February 21, 2006**

**Author's note: This is my version of what happened after New Year's Revolution through the Royal Rumble and beyond.**

**Chapter one**

"I'm the champ! No one can stop me, not even that prick John Cena! I'm the man!" Adam 'Edge' Copeland yelled on the microphone while he held the title up in the air.

Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita rolled her eyes and snorted silently. How many times did she hear this? Ever since her boyfriend won the championship at New Year's Revolution last night, his attitude had changed. He went from being sweet to being an asshole in a short matter of time.

Personally, she didn't care anymore. Hell, she didn't care about him anymore.

Tonight, they were supposed to be doing the 'Live Sex Celebration.' At first, she was shocked and appalled to be doing this in front of millions, let alone disgusted with the idea. Most of all, she was worried about someone who was gonna have a fit when he sees this.

Someone who Amy really loves.

"No one can stop me! I have the title, I have the girl and I have the power! I'm the king of the world! I'm the man!" Edge boomed, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

She just wanted to vomit. She just wanted to slap him so hard. She can't wait until the show was over. Then, she can go be with her real man.

"Without further a do, let's get started! I wanna get MY woman in MY bed right now!" Edge yelled before he dropped the microphone.

Suddenly, sexy music began to play and the lights were dimmed. Amy felt queasy when Edge pushed her down on the bed that was set up in the ring. He kneeled in front of her, grabbed her legs and removed her stilettos boots. All she could see was her sexy man doing this to her. All she could see was her man making love to her.

Hoping not to get yelled at later on, Amy began removing his clothes slowly. Before long, he lifted her dress up over her body and licked his lips, causing her to heave. Having sex with Adam was more like a chore. He couldn't please himself.

Then, the two ended up in the bed, rolling around. Tears started forming in her eyes. She prayed someone will stop this bullshit. She can't stand having Adam inside of her. She can't stand they way he touched her body. Whenever they have sex, he would always toss her sexual needs out the window.

Suddenly, Ric Flair came out, laughing his ass off at the couple. Amy wanted to thank the man for stopping this from going further. Edge, on the other hand, was pissed off. He climbed out of bed, causing Amy to fall off the mattress in the process, and, after putting his pants on, he climbed out of the ring and began chasing 'The Nature Boy' down.

She ducked under the covers and began putting her clothes back on. Suddenly, she felt someone was crashing down on her. She could barely breathe when he started tumbling around. When she finally got some air, she peaked through the covers and was shocked of what she saw.

Adam was being pounced on by John Cena, Ric Flair and...her sexy man!

Deep down inside, she was so happy to see him out there. She just wanted to jump up and leap into his arms but then Adam would get pissed. She'll get her man alone, like she always does.

She couldn't wait.

X

"Did you see what just happened? Adam got his ass kicked!" Trish Stratus exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ames, you should be happy Cena, Flair and someone else came and stopped the celebration before it went further. I mean, your man's an asshole," Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a. Victoria reminded her.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed deeply as she changed her clothes. How many time did she hear that? Sure, Adam was an asshole but she didn't have to be reminded about that over and over again.

"Ladies, I know. And soon, I will be away from him once and for all," she said with a smile.

"Like that'll happen." Trish snorted.

"You don't think so. Well, I do. I just happen to find out that in two weeks, at the Royal Rumble, I will be done with Adam 'Edge' Copeland's ass once and for all," Amy revealed.

The others looked at her in shock. Could such a thing like that be possible?

"Are you serious?" Trish asked, her mouth opened wide.

Amy gathered her things and headed for the door. "Dead serious. I'm sick and tired of him. Time for me to find someone new."

Little did they know, as she headed for her car, that she _did_ find someone new. Someone she_ really _loved and adored.

X

_Finally, some peace and quiet, _Amy thought as she entered her hotel room. Thank God she'd no longer shared a room with that asshole of a boyfriend of hers. Whenever they sleep, Adam tends to snore and she tends to high tail it out of their room.

She was beginning to unpack her things when there was a knock on the door.

_That better not be Adam, _she thought as she headed towards the door. By the time she opened it, a man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, she opened her eyes and saw the man of her dreams. She squealed with delight and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing here? I thought you was going to the club with your friends," Amy said before she began removing his clothes.

"Change of plans. I wanted to be with you, baby." he leaned down and started kissing her again, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He pushed her halter top up and cupped her breasts in his hands, enjoying her squirm against him. His fingers tweaked her nipples, making them hard as rocks. She moaned in his mouth when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Knocking her things down, he pushed her down gently on the bed. He kneeled down in front her and grabbed her legs. He removed her boots and threw it over his shoulder, causing her to giggle. He glanced at her and admired how beautiful she was. How precious she was.

How much he loved her.

Amy reached over and pulled him against her. There, she slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, sucking on his tongue. Doing this made his member hard with anticipation. He wanted her right now.

Minutes later, clothes were scattered all over, bed sheets were ruffled and naked bodies were pressed together. Amy stiffened with surprise when her man slipped inside of her. Immediately, she wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name in the throes of passion. Over and over again, he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her without a care in the world.

She dug her fingers in his back and hissed passionately. Then, she turned him over on his back and sat on top of him. With her hands on his broad chest, she rocked back and forth against him rapidly. He threw his head back and groaned at what she was doing to him. Amy had made him feel things he had never felt before.

Before long, Amy was too weak to ride him so she laid back down and let him take over. He turned over on her stomach and rammed her from behind, causing her to shriek. Sweat was forming on her forehead and her knees began to weak. She was so exhausted from the way her man was making love to her. All she could think about was him and how he made her feel inside.

He pounded deeper and deeper inside of her until he couldn't take it anymore and called out her name. Amy came a short time later and laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

He took her in his arms and kissed her gently, nibbling on her lips lightly. She sighed, leaning against him.

"You know I love you, right?" he said as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded her head. "I love you, too."

They laid with their arms around each other. For now, Amy was at peace with the man she loves the most. She'll deal with Adam the next day.

**Please review. And the mystery man will be revealed at the end of the story!**


	2. Getting away From Adam

**I'm back with a new chapter! Shadow Shawna, I'm glad you love this story already but I hate to have to burst your bubble. The mystery man is NOT Randy (he's on Smackdown in my fic) nor John (he's calling her all kinds of names in his feud with Edge, remember?). But, I will drop hints on Amy's mystery man in this chapter and beyond. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

_The next day..._

Amy woke up with a smile on her face. She turned over and saw several roses laying on the pillow. She grabbed them and held it against her chest. She knew he left this for her. He was so sweet.

_Oh, baby. It won't be long before we be together again. I love you so much. I wanna feel you next to me again. I just want you, _she thought with a smile on her face.

Realizing she had to deal with the bastard of a boyfriend of hers, she climbed out of bed grabbed some clothes out of her bag. Then, with a heavy sigh, she went into the bathroom.

X

_A few hours later..._

As they arrived at the arena later on that day, silence filled the air. Adam fumed and remained silent and Amy was grinning from ear to ear. She was so glad her boyfriend wasn't looking at her. All she could think about was what happened last night with her _real _man.

Their lovemaking was fast and furious, to say the least. She loved the way he handled her body. She loved the way he touched her. She loved the way he kissed her.

She loved him and he loved her.

"What the fuck are you grinning about, woman?" Adam asked when he looked at her.

Amy shook her head and gave him a fake smile. "You kicking Cena's ass at the Royal Rumble."

"Now you're talking. That prick has it coming for what he said to you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_Like you care what John said , you bitch. I hate you! _she thought with a frown. Then she cringed when he leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled away, Amy just wanted to gag. She can't stand him kissing her. He can't even kiss at all!

Thank God she has her own dressing room again. When they reached inside, she got away from him as soon as possible. She didn't have time to hear him complain. She just wanted to be away from him for a while.

She slowed down, took a deep breath and walked towards her dressing room. Before she could even touched the doorknob, someone grabbed her arm gently and pushed her inside as fast as he could. At first, she was scared, but, when she turned around and saw her man, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here, baby? How did you get past everyone?" she asked as she went into his arms.

"I had to be discreet. I had to make sure I wasn't being watched or followed by anyone. I just had to see you, baby," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Man, all I could think about was what happened between us last night." he chuckled.

With her fingers, she ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair. "You were amazing. You were way better than Adam."

"Speaking of Adam, when are you gonna ditch that loser?" he snorted.

"At the Royal Rumble. I'm gonna help Cena get the title back and then I'm gonna dump him," Amy revealed with a sigh.

He was shocked of what she said. After what that wannabe rapper had said to her, she was gonna help him?

"Why are you helping Cena? He called you so many names," he reminded her.

"I know. But, he's one of my best friends who's been there for me and he deserves it more than Adam. Plus, he told me that he rather face you at Wrestlemania because you're more respected around the company now. And, I'm sick and tired of Adam. I wanna be with you," she explained.

"So, I take it you're gonna reveal our relationship once you dump his ass?" he asked with a grin.

"Exactly. I want the whole world to know who I really fell in love with. And, for once, if no one likes it, they can kiss my ass!" she laughed.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Amy was confused at first, but she didn't care. Once they got inside, he removed her clothes and his own and cut on the shower. Once they stepped inside, nothing else mattered.

He took the rag and soaped it up nicely. Then, he washed her back in a circular motion, causing her to sigh deeply. He washed her all over, soaping her back, buttocks, both of her legs and feet. Then, he turned her around and washed her stomach, breasts, neck, both of her arms and shoulders. She was pleased of what he was doing.

Amy took the soap rag from him and did the same process to his muscular body. When she reached his hard member, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into his arms. There, he leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

He pushed her against the wall and lifted her legs around his waist. She moaned when he slid inside of her. Amy couldn't get enough of this man. Up and down, he rode her without resistance. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name. The feeling was out of this world as she encouraged him to go faster.

Faster and harder, he drove into her with brute force. Amy never felt this way about Adam. When it came to sex, he always wanted to be in control. It was all about him and never about her.

Amy didn't know why she ended up with the jerk in the first place.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard him grunt her name. She gripped his long hair and moaned when she came. She cried out his name when she had a second orgasm.

He came not too far from her and together the slumped against the wall.

"I love you, Ames," he said, breathing heavily.

She smiled as she wiped the hair away from his soaked face. "I love you, too baby."

X

_Later that night..._

"Last week, I was supposed to be happy! I had everything set up! I was supposed to have sex with my woman right in front of you all and guess who ruined it; That prick John Cena, his bitch Ric Flair and his former lackey!" Edge yelled into the microphone.

Lita rolled her eyes and snorted. He just don't get it, does he? Last week, she had to put up with his brand of bullshit. And, since they got together earlier in his locker room, all he did was complain, complain, complain! God, why couldn't he just shut the FUCK up?

"You see the look on her face? She's just as pissed off as I am. Last week was our night. I'm champion, for fuck's sake! Well, tonight, that's gonna change! I'm issuing an open challenge to that asshole of an old man, the Nature Boy Ric Flair! Get your ass out here! NOW!" he yelled.

Just then, someone else's music blasted through the speakers. Lita was shocked to see her man come out through the curtains, decked out in an Armani suit. Her mouth was open wide and her face was flushed with fever.

Damn, he looked good enough for her to devour him

"What the FUCK are you doing here? I want Flair!" Edge ranted.

"I'm sorry but you won't get to him ever again. You see, he and I had patched up our differences and now we're tight again. After what you did to him a few weeks ago, someone's gotta defend him," he said with a smirk.

"How dare you! What happened to Ric was his own doing! Now, bring him out here!" Edge demanded.

"If you insist," were the last words he said before Edge was low blowed by the 'Nature Boy', who snuck up right behind him.

Lita slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp while Ric tore into Edge, piece by piece. She wasn't even thinking about rescuing him after the stunt he pulled. Right after he won the title at NYR, Cena, still bloody from the elimination chamber, still had enough energy to give her the FU while Edge just stood there, looking confused.

"Lita! Lita, help me!" Adam screamed out in pain.

But, she was already behind the curtain. She wasn't even paying attention to his narrow ass.

"Damn, baby. You really must be serious about dumping him," he laughed when he caught up with her.

"I'm about done with his ass! I can't take this shit anymore!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know something that will take your mind off that loser," he whispered in her ear.

She began to smile. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"Let me take you back to your hotel room and let me make sweet love to you, baby."

"By all means, do that." she giggled.

**Whew! Two chapters in one day! I can't believe it. Anyway, I laid down some clues on the mystery man in this chapter. You should figure out who it is by the time I'm done with this story. The next chapter will be surprising!**

**Please review!**


	3. Flashback: How it all started

**I'm back again! So far, I have one guess of who the mystery man is and she may be right. But, like I said, I'm not gonna reveal him until the end of the story! Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Flashbacks are in _italics_. Also, I said in this chapter will be surprising. I'm revealing how Amy's affair with her mystery man began. And, this chapter will be LONG.**

**Chapter three**

_The next morning..._

After he left, Amy lied in her bed, sighing deeply. She clung to her pillow and smiled. After their intense, almost furious lovemaking, he held her close to him and fell asleep. Surely, it had come to be a ritual for her.

And thank God she won't have to deal with Adam today. Matter of fact, Vince gave her a week off to relax. Amy got out of bed and began packing her clothes. She was going home.

During the whole packing process, he came into her mind again. It's hard to believe she's been in love with him since she first came into the company six years ago. Back thenhe was at the top of the game. He was 4 time WWE championand had the world at the palm of his hand.

He was also married.

It was no secret his wife was and will always be a bitch. Just because she was the daughter of a corporate billionaire, she had to treat everyone like they were lower to her. Amy was never like that. She was more of a free sprit; always independent, always fighting to get what's hers.

And that's what attracted him to her in the first place.

She shook her head and laughed, thinking about what happened the night they finally came together...

X

_**Flashback...**_

**July 7, 2000**

_Amy sat on her bed and sobbed hysterically. How did it end up like this? She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shaking. Why was she feeling this way?_

_Earlier, she and Matt Hardy, her boyfriend at the time, had another one of their screaming matches about something stupid. Well, this time, it went too far. He started throwing things at her, breaking whatever came his way. Amy never seen this side of him before and she was getting scared._

_Her heart was broken when he picked up a Japanese vase her mother gave to her. Without warning, he smashed the vase into pieces, causing her to faint. That vase meant everything to her. Amy had always had an infatuation about the Japanese culture. _

_It was a gift her mother, Christie gave to her before she died last year._

_Amy curled herself into a ball just as Matt left the room in a fit of rage. She raised her head and saw the damage her boyfriend had caused. He was never this upset before. With tears falling from her eyes, she slowly got up and grabbed her keys._

_She was not staying here no more. She needed to get away and breathe for a while._

_Meanwhile, in another hotel room, he and his wife got into another verbal fight about nothing. She told him to leave, but, in a fit of rage, _he _started throwing things at _her. _The wife shrieked, telling him to stop, but he wasn't listening. So, she grabbed her bag, her keys and got the hell out of there._

_He slumped down on the bed and sighed deeply. Damn, he didn't have to do that. Sure, he loved her, but he didn't have to scare her like that. _

_He grabbed his keys and left the room. He needed to breathe in peace and staying in his room would smother him to death. When he got around the corner, he crashed into someone small, someone delicate and someone female._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was going..." were the words he said until he looked into the eyes of the redhead beauty, Amy Christine Dumas._

"_Are you okay? I didn't knock you down, did I?" he asked as he helped her up._

_She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. You're in a hurry to leave, aren't you?"_

"_My wife and I had another fight. But, this time, I went too far."_

_Amy was confused. "What did you do?"_

"_I started throwing things at her. I swear I didn't mean to scare her. I was just upset of the things she said and I took it to the extreme," he explained with a heavy sigh._

"_Tell that to Matt. He did the same to me. The only difference was, he left. So, I had to leave so I could get away from him for a while," Amy said, tears forming in her eyes._

_To her shock, he took her in his arms and held her close to him. She clung to fiercely, crying harder._

"_Don't worry, sweetheart. Just let all out. I'm here for you," he said as he rubbed her back._

_Amy was able to calm down and looked at him. This was the man she supposed to hate. They were enemies. She was the good, he was the bad. _

_But, tonight was different._

"_Why don't we go and get a drink and talk some more?" he suggested._

_She smiled. "I like that."_

X

_**A few hours later...**_

_Driving around, Amy and the man beside her driving, was silent. After having a few drinks at a local bar, they decided not to go back to the hotel right away. That was especially good for Amy, who definitely didn't wanna deal with Matt right now. Maybe never again._

"_So, where do you wanna go now, Ames?" he asked, breaking the silence._

_She turned around in her seat and looked at him. "I don't wanna go back to the hotel. I can't deal with my boyfriend right now."_

"_I know how you feel. I can't deal with my wife, either. I'll find someplace where we can sleep tonight," he said, not taking his eyes off the road._

_After a few minutes, he pulled up into an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of town. Amy looked astonished while he looked on in amusement. They got out of the car and slowly walked towards the door._

"_This cabin sure don't look abandoned," Amy said, shaking._

"_It's not. A friend of mine own this place. He lets me use it because he never does," he said with a smile._

_To her surprise, he opened the door for her. She smiled at him before she stepped inside and took in the surroundings. _

"_You like?" he laughed._

"_It's so beautiful. I would kill to live in a place like this," Amy admitted with a giggle._

_He stepped right in front of her and took her hands into his. He looked into her brown eyes and saw the ocean swimming. Suddenly, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She was shocked at first, but she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_You know I've always wanted you," she revealed._

_He was stunned. She'd always had feelings for him? How did that happen?_

_Without warning, he scooped her up his arms and carried her over by the glowing fireplace. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth._

_Minutes later, clothes were scattered, blankets were spread and two naked bodies pressed firmly together. Amy moaned when he slid inside of her easily. Up and down, he rode her without a care in the world. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed passionately._

_Faster and harder, he drove into her with brute force. Amy gritted her teeth and grunted with pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned her name. Sweat was forming on her forehead and legs became weak._

_Suddenly, she turned him over on his back and sat on top of him. With her hands on his shoulders, she rocked her hips in a back and forth motion. _

"_Oh, my God," Amy screamed, bringing them both close to climax. _

_Faster and faster, she rode him without a care in the world. He held her hips and helped her with the process. They both were screaming out each other's names in the throes of passion._

_Finally, she reached an incredible climax and fell on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her gently, nibbling on her lips lightly._

"_Any regrets?" he asked softly._

_She shook her head."Not one."_

"_I'm glad." he pinned her down and made sweet love to her again._

_X_

_**The next day...**_

_He dropped Amy off at her hotel room. Before she went inside, he took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. _

"_Thank you for being there last night," she said softly before she went inside._

_Amy looked around and saw that nothing changed. Matt never came back. Slowly, she began to clean up the mess he made, like she always does. _

_Meanwhile, he went inside his hotel room and noticed nothing changed. His wife never came home, either. Maybe she was too scared to come back after what he did. Maybe she was too scared to face him, period._

_Without a second to lose, he began cleaning up the mess he made._

X

_**One week later...**_

**July 14, 2000**

_He walked into his home, feeling tired as hell. He was glad to get this week off. After losing the title to Rocky at King of the Ring and having to deal with his wife's silent treatment, he needed a break big time. _

_After he dropped off his bags, he went straight to his answering machine. He looked and noticed he had four messages. He pushed the 'play' button and listened._

_The first message was from his own wife: _**I'm staying with my parents. Don't come after me. I need more time to think about things. I'll call you later.**

_The next message was from his boss: _**Hello. I'll calling to say relax and I'll keep you****informed on the latest storylines later in the week.**

_To his shock, the third message was from Amy, who cried on the phone: _**I need to see you. Matt dumped me for another girl. I need you to hold me, kiss me, comfort me. Call me as soon as you get in. I really need****to see you.**

_He didn't waste any time. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. After only two rings, she picked it up, sobbing._

"Is that you?" _she cried softly._

"_Yes, it's me. I got your message. I'm so sorry to hear that. You want me to come and see you?" he asked._

"Can I come and see you? Are you home alone?" _she asked, sniffing._

_He didn't even hesitate. "Yes, I'm home alone. My wife's not here with me. You can come and see me. When are you coming?"_

"Tomorrow at the latest. I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'll see you soon," _she said before she hung up the phone._

_He sighed as he hanged up the phone. How could any man dump a beautiful woman like Amy? He'll probably never figure it out..._

_**End Flashback...**_

X

Amy was grateful to him for letting her stay with him. She cried on his shoulder and recalled how Matt said he wasn't in love with her anymore and how he needed a fresh start. She was completely crushed when he revealed he loved someone else.

And that's when he walked out on her for good.

Well, this time, things were different. At the Royal Rumble, she's gonna reveal to Adam that she loved someone else. As she left for the airport, she breathed a sigh a relief and smiled before she closed the door behind her.

**The next chapter: one more stop before the Royal Rumble. And, Amy will get the surprise of her life!**


	4. Last stop before the Royal Rumble

**Whew! My creative juices is just flowing. Since I have nothing better to do, I'm gonna put another chapter in today just for the hell of it! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Author's note: The Matt-Amy-Edge storyline never happened in this story. In fact, I'm gonna reveal a spoiler in this one: Remember, in the last chapter when I wrote Matt dumped Amy for another girl? Well, he married the woman. Her name will be revealed in the next chapter (and yes, she's a diva).**

**Also, phone conversations and flashback are in _italics._**

**Chapter four**

"_Amy, why couldn't you come home with me? I wanted to be with you," _Adam ranted on the phone.

She groaned on the other end, but, thank goodness he didn't hear it. "Come on, Adam. I needed a break and you knew that. Besides, I don't have to see you every single day."

"_But, we need to talk about my match at the Royal Rumble. I need your help in defeating Cena," _he complained.

"There's nothing to talk about, baby. You're gonna kick Cena's ass. Like you said before; that prick's got it coming," she said, trying to be sweet.

That brought a smile on his face. _"I guess you're right about that. When are you coming back?"_

"Next week at the latest. Don't worry, we have everything under control. Call me later," she said before she hung up the phone.

Amy rolled her eyes as she climbed back in the bed. She looked over and saw her man sleeping peacefully, his face looking angelic. He surprised her when he came in early this morning. She was sleeping when suddenly, he started placing tender kisses all over her face...

_**Flashback...**_

"_What are you doing here?" an astonished Amy asked when he slipped in the bed beside her._

"_The boss told me you were here because he gave you a break. And I couldn't go one day without seeing you again. So, I convinced him to give me a week off so I could be with you," he said before he leaned over and kissed her passionately._

"_How sweet of you to do that. I wish we could be like this forever." she sighed deeply._

"_Well, my dear. Your wish is about to come true."_

_Amy was confused a what he said when he climbed out of his bed and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a small black velvet box and then he climbed back in the bed. With the morning sun illuminating the bedroom, he opened the box and displayed the most sparkling diamond engagement ring she had ever seen._

_He cleared his throat. "Amy Christine Dumas, I have loved you since forever. You're the most sweetest, kindest, thoughtful andcaring woman I had ever have the pleasure of knowing. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"_

_Tears was falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Someone came along and gave her all the love she so desperately needed. _

_She took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger._

"_Yes, baby. I'll be your wife. I love you so much," she said with a smile._

_He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, easing her down on the bed. When he slid inside of her, nothing else mattered. They were together and they were happy..._

_**...end flashback**_

Amy looked at time. It was still morning time so she climbed out of bed quietly, grabbed her robe and tiptoed out the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned back against the counter and giggled nervously. Everything was happening so fast. She looked at her engagement ring and smiled. She couldn't wait to marry him.

"I take it you love the ring I gave you."

She looked up and flushed. He was standing at the doorway, naked as a jay bird.

"I do. And I love how you're standing there naked," Amy said with a smile.

He reached over and pulled her in his arms. "I was hoping you would be naked, too. What's underneath your robe?"

She blushed with fever. "Nothing."

He removed her robe and lifted her up on the counter. "I knew you would say that, baby girl."

Amy giggled as he went ahead and had some fun with her.

X

_**One week later...**_

The very next week, Adam and Amy arrived at the arena separately.

For Amy, it was something she can get used to. In six days, she'll be done with his ass for good. During her break at home, he called her on the phone every 5 minutes, demanding he wanted to see her. She was getting sick and tired of him smothering her and putting his needs above hers.

When she got out of her car, Amy came face to face with her boyfriend, Adam.

"We've got a whole lot of shit to do tonight, Ames. I have a match with Cena and I need you to distract him," he said with a tainted smile.

She was stunned. "Are you serious? I just got here and already you're barking out orders. Can you at least let me settle in?"

He was getting upset. "We don't have time for that. We need to get started. Cena's been getting in my head and we need to counter. Come on."

She grabbed his arm gently when he was about to leave. "Well, wait a minute. Don't you wanna make out with me or something? I really did miss you."

He snatched his arm away and glared at her briefly. "I don't have time to have some fun with you, Ames. We have business to conduct. Let's go!"

He walked off, which left her shocked, upset and floored. How dare he pull something like that? She was pissed off as she walked inside the arena.

"Come on, woman! I don't have all day!" Adam yelled from down the hallway.

_It's over, you bastard! You're not only gonna lose the title at the Rumble, you're gonna lose me, too, _she thought as she walked to Adam's locker room, fuming.

When she got the door, she saw Matt kissing the woman he dumped her for. She found out they got married not too long ago and she was shocked. Furthermore, Amy noticed a bump on her stomach. Could she be pregnant?

Fighting the tears falling from her eyes, she walked inside, pain still ebbing in her heart.

X

_**Later that night...**_

"You're never gonna beat me, Cena! I'm the man! You're never gonna get this back!" Edge boomed while he held the title up in the air.

John Cena smirked. "Oh, yeah? The only reason why you even got the title is because you're banging that slut of a girlfriend of yours."

Edge was pissed but Lita didn't even flinch. In fact, she was glad her boyfriend was pissed. He's gonna be even more pissed on Sunday when she reveals her secret.

"And another thing, she's not even your woman. Word around that back is that Lita's engaged to someone else," Cena revealed with a grin.

She was shocked. How did he know about that? Did he see her fiancee come into her locker room? Did someone see them together? Did someone knew what was going on and decided to tell someone else? Who actually knew what was happening with her?

Edge was incensed. "No, you're lying! She's mine. We were supposed to get married but her ex ruined it! I had to kill him!"

_No, you didn't! I almost died because of you! _Lita thought, anger boiled in her veins.

"You know what? It doesn't matter! At the Royal Rumble, everything will end. I will get my title back and I'm gonna make sure you're never gonna get a rematch with me!" Cena exclaimed.

What he said surprised Lita. This turned out to be better than she thought. Edge loses; Edge doesn't get a rematch. How sweet was that?

"How can you do that? Can he really do that?" Edge asked, looking shocked.

Lita just shrugged she shoulders and sighed.

"You can't do that!" Edge yelled into the microphone.

"Yes I can do that. You forgot something; me and the boss are tight. And, he told me the new General Manager will be revealed at the Rumble. That means, you're screwed!" Cena said before he dropped the microphone and walked away.

Lita didn't even bother looking at Edge. Inside, she was smiling. She couldn't believe it. All of the drama will be over in six days.

She couldn't wait.

**Well, that's another chapter in the books. The next chapter will be the climax: Amy's mystery man, the new GM, the winner of the Royal Rumble and Matt Hardy's wife will all be revealed!**


	5. Secrets revealed at the Rumble

**Wow! I can't believe how much people responded to my story in just a short matter of time! Okay, now I'm really gonna play with you all. We're now at the Royal Rumble and several surprising things will happen there! And, whoever guessed who Amy's mystery man is, you're absolutely right! Hope you enjoy!**

**Author's note: This will be another LONG chapter. Plus, as I mentioned before, this is my version of what happened at the Royal Rumble.**

_**January 30, 2006**_

_This is it. No more. I'm gonna be done with Adam for good tonight, _a voice in her head said. Amy walked down the hallway, smiling. Tonight was the night. After seven months of being used pretty much his sex toy and his lackey, she was leaving him for good.

As she got to her locker room, she saw Matt holding and kissing his wife again. Once more, tears started forming in her eyes. Why was she feeling upset? He dumped her for that woman. Besides, she found someone who really did love her.

So why was she feeling heartbroken? It is because she still loved him?

Wiping the tears away from her face, Amy held her head high. Just before she was about to go in, someone grabbed her arm and pushed her inside. Assuming it was her fiancee, she turned around and smiled. But, when she stood face to face with Matt Hardy, her smile faded.

"What do you want, Matt? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" she snapped.

"Whoa, there. Don't take my head off. I just wanted to know how you were doing since..."

"Since you dumped me? Oh, just great. After you left me for another woman, I had several failed relationships before I ended up in a loveless relationship with one of your best friends, who's a totally asshole. But, I ended up falling in love with another man," she said sarcastically.

Matt glared at her. "You mean what Cena said on Raw six days ago was true?"

"Yeah. But, you won't find out who he is until after the title match tonight," Amy said with a smile.

He was pissed. "Damn. How could this happen? And to think I was able to get you back..."

"What did you say?" she asked, looking confused.

Matt looked dead in her eyes and saw the confused look on her face. He felt even more guilty because of the way he treated her.

"That woman you saw me with, well, you know who she is. Michelle McCool. I hired her shortly after I found out you got with Adam. I asked her to pose as my pregnant wife just so I could make you jealous. But, when I heard from Trish that Adam wasn't good to you, I knew I still had a chance to get you back," he admitted.

Amy was in utter shock. Matt wanted her back? But, he had to hire one of her good friends to pose as his pregnant wife just so she could come crawling back to him . How could he go so low?

"How could you do this to me? Did you had to stoop so low so we could be together again? And did you really have to use one of my good friends to make sure your plans went through?" she asked. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes.

"I still love you, Ames. I made a huge mistake by dumping you. I just wanted to be with you. Michelle and I are not together anymore. I love you," he said softly.

Anger boiled in her veins. Suddenly, she reached up and slapped him across the face. Hard. Then she slapped him again. Much harder.

"Get out! Get out of this room! Get out of my life!" she screamed.

"But, Ames..."

"No! What you did was unforgivable. I really loved you but you broke my heart. Well, I'm proud to say I don't love you anymore! I'm done with you and, after tonight, I'm gonna be done with Adam! Now, get out! I don't ever wanna see your disgusting face again!" Amy yelled.

Without saying another word, he turned around and walked out of the room, tears falling from his eyes, not looking at her. As Matt walked down the hall, lowering his head in shame, he popped up from around the corner, shaking his head. The bastard had it coming to him for breaking her heart.

Well, no more. As he walked to his locker room, preparing for the Royal Rumble match, he vowed that he would never break her heart.

_Don't worry, baby. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you or me, _he thought with a grin.

X

Dressed in blue jeans and Edge's 'Rated R' t-shirt, Amy walked towards his dressing room. After the scene with Matt earlier, she was determined not to let him get to her ever again.

When she got to the door, she heard a female's voice, more like moaning in the throes of passion. Thinking the worst, she gently opened the door slowly and saw the unthinkable.

"Oh, Adam. Give it to me, baby. Give it to me," a woman moaned as she bounced up and down on his naked body. Adam had his eyes closed and he was smiling. He didn't know Amy was watching the whole thing.

"Lisa, it's been a long time, has it? I love you, baby." he grunted in pleasure.

"I-love-you-too," she moaned again.

_Lisa? As in his wife Lisa? He told me they were getting a divorce! He lied to me! Well, that's just great! Another man broke my heart! _Amy thought, anger boiled in her veins. She couldn't believe she got played again by another man she loved. True, she did end up in the arms of her fiancee, but she didn't flaunt it in front of other people.

_Just you want, Adam. After tonight, you won't have to worry about me ever again! You're gonna regret playing with my emotions like that! _she thought as she closed the door. Then, without a second thought, she went to the one man who really mattered to her.

X

"Here is your Royal Rumble winner!" announced Lillian Garcia declared on the microphone.

The audience actually cheered. He stood up with his arm raised in victory while his music played in the background. He climbed on the turnbuckle and pointed at each and every fan with a smile on his face. He had one strong motivation of winning the match tonight.

His soon-to-be wife, Amy Christine Dumas.

_I did it for us, baby. I did it for us, _he thought with a smile.

X

In the backstage area, all the superstars, road agents, technical crews and referees gathered around the monitor to watch the title match between Edge and John Cena. The Royal Rumble winner will be revealed after the match. Some people were not happy he won, though.

In the ring, Edge and Cena traded blows back and forth. At ringside, Lita stood there, smiling. On the outside, she was rooting for Edge, but, on the inside, she was pulled for her best friend. In her opinion, he was screwed at NYR and tonight, she was gonna help him get revenge on the man who disrespected her feelings and played with her self-esteem.

Before long, the ref was knocked down and Cena was low blown. Edge ordered Lita to go and get the title belt, for which she did. When she got up on the apron, Cena managed to get up and, with all his might, pushed Edge into her. Without a second to lose, she clocked him with the belt and spat in his face.

Lita got down from the apron, pretending she was knocked down while Cena holstered Edge on his shoulders and delivered the FU. Then, Cena grabbed his leg and put him in the STFU. With no way he could get to the ropes and his face turning red, Edge had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner, and new World Wrestling Entertainment Champion, John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced with a smile.

As Cena raised the spinner belt up over his head, he pointed to Lita and grinned. She got up and ran to the top of the ramp, microphone in hand.

"Hey, Edge," she boomed on the mic, getting his attention.

He looked at his girlfriend, seething. He couldn't believe what was happening. He lost the WWE title because he got clocked in the head by Lita!

"You wonder why I hit you in the head with the title? Well, it's pretty simple. You used me as a sex toy and treated me like your lackey, not to mention you played with my emotions and disrespected me. So, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to go on record to say what Cena said six days ago is true," Lita revealed with a grin.

To her credit, the crowd actually cheered for her again. She smiled at them before she continued, "for months, whenever you were in trouble, I came to your rescue. But, whenever I was in trouble, you left me high and dry. Well, never again will I come to your rescue. Never again will I be your sex toy. Never again will I be your lackey. I don't love you anymore. I found someone I really do love and it's the man you and Cena can't stand."

Edge stood up when she said those words. He held on to the ropes, clenching his teeth. He only knew one thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to introduce you to my soon-to-be husband, the winner of this year's Royal Rumble and the man who will face Cena at Wrestlemania... the 'Game' Triple H!"

'Time to Play the Game' blasted through the speakers as Hunter came out, decked in track pants and he was bare chested. He took Lita in his arms and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. The crowd cheered for the newly engaged couple while Edge seethed.

Just then, 'No Chance in Hell' blasted through the speakers. Vince McMahon came out in a thunderous ovation. He stood beside the couple and greeted them with a smile on his face.

"Are you having a good time so far?" he asked the crowd.

The audience replied with a cheer.

"That's good. Well, as you know, I'm out here on business. And that business is naming the new general manager of RAW. Without further a do, let me introduce you to the person who's gonna grabbed the show by its throat!"

Edge hesitated, Hunter smiled, Lita giggled.

"The new general manager of RAW is...the extreme diva herself, Lita!"

She was in shock when Hunter took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The crowd chanted 'Lita, Lita, Lita!' loud and clear. Tears started falling from her eyes. This day had turned out to be better than she expected.

"Thank you so much. I feel so honored to be your general manager. And, I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I won't let you down. I will do my best to make sure that RAW will remain the no. 1 show on televison!" Lita declared with a smile.

The crowd cheered loudly when her music blasted through the speakers. Hand in hand, Lita and Hunter walked away, leaving a heartbroken Edge alone in the ring.

_**Later that night, after the show...**_

"God, that was so good!" Amy exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"You're telling me, baby," Hunter said while he gathered her in his arms.

The two cuddled in bed together after another furious lovemaking session. This time, he won't be leaving her side. Now that their relationship is out in the open, they won't have to sneak around anymore.

When she was about to leave, she saw Adam and Lisa holding each other. She can have his ass as far as she's concerned.

Amy laid her head against his chest and smiled. She knew this is forever.

"Can we get married tomorrow?" she asked.

Hunter looked at her. "Baby, we can get married whenever you like. You deserve to be happy."

She smiled. "I love you."

He pinned her down on the bed. "I love you, too."

They made sweet love again, this time, it was much more sweeter than before.

**Well, there you have it! Everything's revealed. The next chapter will be the aftermath of the Royal Rumble.**


	6. The aftermath

**Well, we have reached the end of the of the story...wait, no it's not! Oh, the real fun and drama begins. I decided to keep going with this and see what happens after the Royal Rumble! Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Another LONG chapter. And, there's gonna be a shocker at the end of this chapter so hold on to something and brace yourselves! Plus, the news will be in _italics._**

_**The aftermath, the next day.**_

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The aftermath of the Royal Rumble was so raw, so real and so emotional for everyone. A lot of superstars' lives have changed drastically since that night. Some emerged victorious and some were defeated.

Adam knew exactly what it's like to be defeated. Not only did he lose the championship back to Cena at the Rumble, but he also lost the woman he loved. Even though he and Lisa are working things out in their marriage and he still loved his wife, his heart was shattered. And when he saw Amy and Hunter kissing on top of the ramp, his whole world crumbled around him.

Right now, he was in his locker room, sitting on the sofa while his wife was massaging his tense shoulders. Adam was glad she was there for him but something was missing. One woman invaded his thoughts and his feelings. He missed her smile and her warm embrace.

He missed Amy.

"Don't worry, baby. She'll give you your rematch against Cena. She just has to," Lisa said, breaking the silence.

"I didn't put my rematch clause in my contract. Basically, I'm screwed. I'm gonna have to earn my title shot," he said with a sigh.

She was shocked. "How come you didn't do that? You worked your ass off to get to the top but it got taken away from you without a blink on an eye. You should go to Vince and see if he can help you out."

"Vince can't do anything to help me. And, with Ames as the general manager, she won't think twice about not giving me a title shot. Not to mention, she hates my guts!" he exclaimed.

Lisa went around and sat on his lap. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Everything will work out, baby. I've always believed in you. I love you," she said with a smile.

Adam smiled back but, deep down inside, he was still unsure.

X

In the catering room, Matt sat alone at the end of the table. He's gotten used to being alone since Amy told him to get lost and he and Michelle split up. He didn't feel he was good enough for any woman anymore.

Fed up of being alone, he got up and started to leave. He was gonna find Amy and tell her how he feels. And if she doesn't feel the same way, he'll leave her alone once and for all.

Just as he was about to leave, he ran smack dab into Michelle McCool, the woman he hired to be his pregnant wife. She had on a powder blue halter top and biker shorts. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was natural.

"Hi, Michelle. How are you doing?" Matt asked softly.

"I'm fine. How about you?" she said with a smile.

"Not so good. I lost Amy but I'm not giving up. I was actually on my way to go see her," he revealed.

"Oh, well, you're gonna have to wait until next week to see her," she replied, looking confused.

"Oh, yeah? And why should I wait until she comes back, huh?" he snapped.

"Amy and Hunter got married today. I just came back from the wedding. I have a match tonight. I'll see you later," Michelle said before she walked away from a shocking looking Matt.

Now he truly lost her. There was no way in hell he was gonna get her back. Slowly, he walked back to his locker room, tears falling from his eyes.

His heart was never gonna heal.

X

"What do you mean Amy got married?" Adam ranted.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "I overheard Trish and Victoria coming in their locker room. All they talked about is how beautiful Amy looked in her wedding dress and how the ceremony was romantic."

"And where is she going for her honeymoon?" he asked as he grabbed her arms.

"From what I heard, she and Hunter are going somewhere exotic and tropical. Why are you so concerned? You two are no longer together," Lisa said, scowling at him.

_That's what you think, _Adam thought. Then he smiled. "I'm not concerned, baby. I'm just...surprised of what you said, that all."

"Speaking of exotic and tropical, why don't we go someplace romantic? You know, someplace where we could put the spark back in our marriage now that we're back together?" she suggested as she went into his arms.

_Someplace romantic? I like the sound of that! Maybe that'll keep my mind off of Amy for a while! _"Yeah, baby. I like that. Let's do it!"

Lisa squealed with delight and kissed him passionately. Adam just held her in his arms and smiled evilly.

X

Amy couldn't be happier.

She and Hunter were sitting by the fireplace, sipping champagne at the same cabin they first made love in six years ago. Well, this time, it's different. They were husband and wife.

The wedding ceremony at the local hotel was small but simple and beautiful. They wanted to be married right away so they just invited some of their closest friends from work and their family members.

When she came out in an all ivory strapless gown, everyone knew she was beautiful. But, Hunter nearly died when he saw her. She looked like an angel, glowing with love and affection.

When the minister pronounced them as husband and wife, she breathed a sigh of relief. And when her husband leaned over and kissed her passionately, she just wanted to die and go to heaven.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Helmsley?" Hunter asked with a smile.

_Mrs. Helmsley. I feel like a kid when he say that, _Amy thought with a grin.

"I feel awesome. All my life, I've been searching for real love and now, I found it in you," she said with a lopsided grin.

He took her in his arms. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Ames. Fate brought us together. I knew I loved you from the first day we saw each other."

"What about now?" she started nibbling on his neck.

"Now? I love you even more. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me." he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Can you show me how much you love me, Mr. Helmsley?" Amy giggled.

He laid her down on the floor. "Oh, Mrs. Helmsley. You know I can."

Within a matter of seconds, clothes were off, comforters were spread and naked bodies were pressed together. But, this time, Hunter wanted to make this night special for his blushing bride.

He reached over and pulled out a tray filled with strawberries, whip cream and chocolate fudge. Amy was truly surprised of what her husband did. It was something she can get used to.

"Since when did you get so romantic, Hunter?" she asked with a giggle.

"Since I made you my wife. And I'm not holding back on anything. I can be as racy as I want to," he declared with a grin.

He dipped his fingers inside the chocolate and the smeared it all over her stomach. She hissed lightly when he leaned down and ran his tongue all over. Already, she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he went upward on her body. With his chocolate covered fingers, he caressed her breasts gently, rolling her swollen, sore nipples, causing her to squirm.

Hunter loved the pained expression on her face. Then, he eased her legs apart. With the whip cream on his fingers, he slathered it over her swollen opening.

Amy shivered when he leaned down and started licking her up and down. The feeling was incredible and before long, she orgasmed right on the spot.

"I need you now," she pleaded with a deep fiery longing.

He didn't have to hear that twice. He moved on top of her a few minutes later. Poised at her entrance, he planted a kiss on her forehead before he slid inside of her swollen opening. Amy had an orgasm immediately when Hunter started moving up and down. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his back. She moaned loudly.

Faster and harder, he drove into her with brute fore. The core of her throbbed with passion and desire. She screamed out his name and felt her legs began to weak. Every ounce of her being cried out for him.

Finally, in a spasm of pleasure, she reached an intense climax, crying out his name. He didn't come too far behind and together they collapsed into an entangled heap.

Laying side by side, Hunter and Amy breathed heavily, feeling the aftermath of another one of their intense passionate lovemaking session.

"That was awesome," she said with a giggle.

He gathered her in his arms. "You're telling me. You were incredible."

Amy reached over and grabbed a strawberry, then she fed it to him. "I'm so glad we're married now. We can be like this forever."

Hunter pinned her down and kissed her again. "Yes, we can. I love you, Mrs. Helmsley."

"I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

For the rest of the night, the two had fun with the strawberries and each other.

X

Sitting on the bed in his hotel room, Matt had a bottle of liquor in his right hand and a leather belt in his left. He had been reduced to drinking after what Michelle told him. Amy was now married to the one man she loved more than anything in the world. Suddenly, his whole heart stopped beating.

He threw the bottle down, breaking it in the process. He stood up and stumbled inside the bathroom. He took the belt and wrapped it around the shower stall post.

Looking around, he was depressed and lonely. He had no reason to live anymore. He lost the one woman he really loved because of a stupid thing he did.

Matt wrapped the belt around his neck and stood on the bathroom. Suddenly, without warning, he jumped down, hanging himself on the shower stall.

Matt Hardy was gone and no one could save him.

X

_**The next day...**_

Singing in the shower, Amy was so happy. Last night was truly the greatest night of her life. She has a wonderful, handsome husband who had shown nothing but love and respect to her than any other man.

She turned off the shower stall and stepped out, her body dripping wet. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. After checking herself in the mirror, she left the bathroom.

When she got in the living room, she saw Hunter sitting on the sofa, watching the news. Curious, she sat down next to him as the breaking news just came on.

"_This just in. This morning, around 7:35 a.m. a World Wrestling Entertainment superstars was found dead in his hotel room. Police quickly ruled this death was a suicide. An autopsy is being done to determine the cause of his death._

_We do know that the victim's name is Matthew Moore Hardy. He was on of the top stars with WWE and had a much publicized relationship with Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita. We'll have more on this story as it develops."_

Hunter looked over and saw Amy looking shocked. She couldn't believe her ex committed suicide! Suddenly, fresh tears started falling from her eyes. He took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry. I know how close you two were," Hunter said soothingly.

"Why? Why did he do that? I really loved him!" Amy cried.

But, for her, that was just the beginning of her ongoing problems.

**(Suspense music played in the background) Uh-oh! And she has Edge to deal with in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	7. Someone's heart gets broken

**Wow! So many took the last chapter very hard. Well, like I said before, the real drama begins, starting with this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Well, you should get it by now.**

_**The following week after Matt's death...**_

The news of Matt's death sent shockwaves throughout the company.

The news definitely shocked Hunter and Amy, who had to cut short their romantic week-long honeymoon so they could come back and attend her ex-boyfriend's funeral.

Literally everyone showed up to pay their final respects for the man who declared he would not die and fought so hard to get to the top. One by one, mourners looked down at his coffin and cried.

When Amy approached the casket, she had a red rose in her hand. Her face was red and puffy from her constant crying. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes and her heart was pounding furiously.

She couldn't believe the man she once loved was taken away from her.

"Oh, Matt. I really did love you. And I'm sorry for kicking you out of my life. I should've forgave you. I should've been there for you. I should've gave you the benefit of the doubt. But, instead, I got upset, I got furious and I said some things I shouldn't had said. Now, you're gone. And it's all my fault. I just want you to know that I will always love you. You were and will always be my best friend. I'm really gonna miss you," Amy said before she broke down and cried again.

Then she laid the red rose down beside him.

Hunter came over and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, he led her away from the casket. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried harder, letting it all out. In just six months, she had lost another one of her closest friends.

Amy and her husband sat down and waited for the ceremony to start, not realizing someone was watching them.

He was pissed off.

X

"I can't believe you're gone, man. You didn't have to take your own life," Adam said, sorrow filled his voice.

He looked back and saw Amy crying on Hunter's shoulder. He was upset because that should've been him comforting her in his arms.

"I'm gonna tell you this. You may have gave up on Ames, but I didn't. Even though I'm back with my wife, I still love Amy. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back. Even if it means I have to break up her so-called 'perfect' marriage. I'm gonna miss you, though, man. You were the greatest," he declared.

He placed his hand on Matt's forehead, declaring that he misses his best friend so much. Then he went and took his seat next to Lisa, who was crying and had a box of tissues in her hand.

"I can't believe he's gone, baby. I miss him already," Lisa cried.

Adam took her in his arms and held her close. He looked back and saw Amy and Hunter talking to Vince, Linda and Shane. He watched impatiently as Hunter wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead.

_I'm sorry about Matt, Ames. I know how you feel about him. But, I will get you back, even if I have to die trying, _Adam thought with a tainted smile on his face.

X

_**a few hours after the funeral...**_

When the service and the burial was over, the mourning guests went to a local Italian restaurant for the reception. After much persuasion from Hunter, Amy reluctantly agreed to go just so she wouldn't be left alone.

But, she would soon regret that decision.

While Hunter went ahead and mingled with some of his friends, Adam took the opportunity sit by her at the table. Amy was too upset to even tell him to get lost.

"Ames, we need to talk," he said directly.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't deal with you right now. I'm too upset with everything that's going on."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so upset?" Adam was hurt.

"What's the matter with me? I'll tell you what's the matter with me! My ex-boyfriend is dead! D-E-A-D! And you wanna know why? Because I told him to get out of my life. He still loves me but I turned my back on him . Do you know how guilty I feel? And here you come trying to make me feel sorry for you. Well, I got news for you, Adam. I don't!" Amy exclaimed quietly.

He was getting upset of what she said. "What the hell has gotten into you? Don't you care for me at all?"

She laughed hysterically. "You know something? The funny is, I allowed myself to actually love you. I was so happy with you as my boyfriend. But, guess what? Soon as you won the title at NYR, you've changed. You became a different person. You were not the person I fell in love with. You used me as your sex toy, your lackey and, not to mention, you disrespected my feelings and played with my emotions!"

"Don't you dare talk about _me_ playing with _your_ emotions. How did you think I felt when I saw you kissing Hunter and revealing to the world that you've been seeing him behind my back?" he seethed.

Amy glared at him. "I was with Hunter since Matt dumped me. Hunter loves me. Hunter respects me. Hunter holds me. Hunter makes love to me. Hunter cherishes me. Something you stopped doing after you claimed the championship."

"I can't believe this! You were with him even after we got together? God, I wanted to call you a whore but I still love you. That's why I came over here; to say I want you back," Adam revealed as he lay his hand over hers gently.

Amy was shocked. He still loved her? After the way he treated her. Suddenly, anger boiled in her veins as she snatched her hand away and scowled at him.

"Have you got no brains at all? I want you to read my lips: I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" she boomed.

Everyone in the room was silent after she said those words. Hunter immediately went by her side and glared at the man who hurt her.

"Is everything okay, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey, why don't you back off man? This is between me and her," Adam ranted as he jumped in Hunter's face.

"I don't think so. You hurt my wife, you hurt me. So you need to back off!" Hunter fired back.

"Baby, please don't do anything. Let me handle this," Amy jumped in, holding her husband's hands into hers.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure about that?"

She leaned over and kissed him, which pissed Adam off even more. "I'm sure. But, you can stay and watch out for me like you always do. I love you, baby."

Hunter smiled, which made Adam sick to his stomach. "I love you, too, Mrs. Helmsley."

Amy turned back around and faced the man who used to be her boyfriend with a seething glare.

"Now I want you to know something right here, right now. I love my husband. I have no intention of leaving my husband. I'm gonna have a family with my husband. And, I don't know what going on with you and Lisa, which, by the way, I walked in on you two making love in your locker room before the Rumble, but what Hunter and I have is real. So you need to accept that!" Amy exclaimed.

With bloodshot tears falling from his eyes, he did something that shocked everyone, including his own wife.

Adam raised his hand up and...slapped her across her face!

For a moment, Amy didn't say anything. She held her face in her hand and stared at him. Then, with no fear lurking in her body, she raised her hand and slapped him back!

"You think I was just gonna take that? You forgot, I'm the extreme diva. I don't take shit from nobody, not even you!" Amy declared with a smile.

Adam glared at her before he walked away, with Lisa trailing close behind. Everyone else continued minding their own business.

"Do you wanna go back?" Hunter whispered in her ear. Then he took her in his arms

With fresh tears falling from her eyes, Amy just nodded her head. Before they even reached the door, Vince stopped them.

"Amy, Hunter. I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened and I will not condone this kind of action. Effective immediately, Adam Copeland is terminated from the company," Vince said before he walked away.

Amy was happy, but, deep down inside, she knew Adam was gonna be pissed when he finds out.

X

"I can't believe this shit!" Adam yelled after he slammed the phone down.

Lisa was in the living room. She felt so bad for her husband. She overheard his temper tantrum in the other room. She decided not to bother him. She'll wait for him to tell his story.

A few minutes later, Adam barged out, his hand battered and bloodied. He must've punched the wall in a fit a rage after he heard the news.

"Baby, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Lisa asked.

"Vince fucking McMahon! You know what he did? He FIRED me!" he screamed.

That's when she bolted up from the bed. "Fired? How did that happen?"

"Come on, woman! You saw what happened earlier at the restaurant. Vince fired me because I slapped Amy!"

She went over and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, honey. I'm sorry you got fired but don't you think you were out of line when you hit her?"

Adam stared at her in disbelief. "Since when you decided to be Amy's defender? You're my wife, remember? I thought you were on my side!"

"I am on your side! I love you! It's just that you didn't have to hit her! And she was telling the truth. She loves her husband and she wants to be with him," Lisa reminded him softly.

To her shock, he pushed her off of him and grabbed his jacket by a nearby bed.

"When I get back, I want you gone!" Adam demanded as he headed for the door.

"Baby, what's wrong with you? Why are you pushing me away?" she asked, almost pleading with him. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Getting back together with you was a mistake. I don't love you. I still love Amy. That's what the argument was all about. I want her back and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back. You mean nothing to me!" Adam said before walked out of the room, and out of her life once and for all.

Lisa sat on the floor, crying. She couldn't believe this! Once again, her husband broke her heart! She stood up slowly and grabbed bag, then she began packing.

Going home to her family was way out of the question. They disowned her right after she married Adam. Her loving mother in particular, told her to 'never darken this doorstep' again and that she will go to hell.

But Lisa decided not to give up. She still loved Adam. And she will get him back.

Or die trying.

**Oh, the drama ensues! The next chapter: Amy gets a pleasant surprise!**


	8. Secrets, lies and hearbreak

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! Anyway, I mentioned in the last chapter that Amy will get a pleasant surprise. Well, let me rephrase that. There are three surprises in store in this chapter; two pleasant and one surprising! **

**Enjoy!**

_**Two weeks later...**_

It's been two weeks since Matt's funeral and Amy wasn't feeling too well. She's been throwing up a lot and her monthly period was late. Plus, she's been eating everything in sight, which raised some eyebrows around the locker room.

But, she kept doing her job as the general manager of RAW and embracing her growing fan base.

As for Adam, since he got released from the company, he still had to deal with Lisa and her constant begging. Numerous times, he told her to leave him alone but she persisted and kept begging and pleading for him to take her back. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and sent her a one way ticket back to his home in Tampa.

Despite what happened at the restaurant, Amy and Hunter's marriage was still going strong. Every day, they would make, mad passionate love and he would always do romantic things for her.

"Baby, someone's on the phone for you!" Hunter yelled from the kitchen.

Groaning, she turned over in the bed and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Ames. How are you feeling?_" Trish asked on the other line.

Amy chuckled. "Like shit. I don't feel too good."

"_Did you make an appointment with your local doctor, sweetheart? That could help," _Trish suggested with a smile.

"Yes. I really didn't have a choice but to do that. I've been throwing up, my period's late and I'm gaining a lot of weight. I don't know what's wrong with me," Amy explained.

"_I can think of one thing that's wrong with you_," Trish said.

Amy snorted playfully. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"_You're pregnant."_

X

"Adam, thank you for giving me another chance. I couldn't go back home to my family," Lisa said as she unpacked her things.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Let's get one thing clear, Lisa. The only reason why I'm letting you back in my life is because I feel sorry for you and I do believe we can work this out. I meant what I said back at the hotel about not loving you. Now, if you say one wrong word or make one wrong move, you're outta here for good. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded her head before he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She ached for him to make love to her but he didn't feel the same way.

Adam released her and left the room, leaving her by herself. It wasn't until she saw the answering machine flashing on the night table. Feeling curious, she went over and pressed the 'play' button.

"_Adam, it's Ames. Please stop calling me. I don't want you in my life anymore. I've moved on and it's time for you do the same thing. I'm sorry you got fired but you need to get your act together and make things right with Lisa_. _Please leave me alone and stay out of my life!" _

Lisa sat on the bed, digesting the words Amy just said. He was still pursuing her even after she told him to leave her alone. She felt her heart being broken in two big places and she was on the verge of tears.

Lisa was losing her husband all over again.

Suddenly, without a second to lose, she grabbed her cell phone (since she's not allowed to use the house phone for a while) and dialed a number. After only two rings, someone picked up.

"_This is Alicia Denton, your local travel agent. How may I help you?" _she asked sweetly.

"I would like to book a flight to Nashua, please," Lisa said with a sigh.

X

_**Later on that day, up north...**_

"All right, Amy. You can put your clothes back on and sign out. I'll call you later on tonight with the results," her doctor said.

After signing some release forms, Amy got dressed and left the office. She signed out at the front desk and left the building with her car keys in her hand.

When she got to her car, however, she noticed someone was looking directly at her. She didn't care for it at first, but when the person started approaching her, a smiled crept up her face. She wrapped her arms around him when she recognized him as...

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Amy exclaimed.

"I found out about Matt's death but I wasn't allowed to come to the funeral because of my contractual issues with TNA. So, through the good grace of God and a through a good lawyer, I was able to leave. Last week, I resigned with Vince," Jeff announced with a grin.

"I'm so happy for you, Jeff! It's so good that at least one of my best friends is back with me," she said with sorrow.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Awe, don't feel too bad, Bella. Matt knows you loved him."

"I still love him. But, I have moved on. I'm married now." she laughed.

Jeff chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Trish called me on the phone and told me all about your romance with Hunter. I saw the Rumble. I'll never forget the look on Adam's face when you told him the news."

"The asshole had it coming. He really hurt me for the last time. But, now, he won't leave me alone!"

"And that's why I'm here. If he tries to lay a hand on you, I'll kick his ass!" he laughed.

Amy just laughed along with him.

X

"Lisa, where are you going?" Adam asked when he saw her headed towards the door with her luggage.

"I'm going away for a few days, baby. I think we need some time apart so I could think about some things," Lisa said defiantly before she opened the door.

He grabbed her arm gently. "Listen, if this is about what happened at the restaurant and back at the hotel..."

"It's more than that, Adam. It's about you and me in general. It's about the fact that I love you but you don't love me. It's about the fact that you still love Amy but you can't have her anymore. Now, I'm beginning to think the only reason why we got back together just so you could get to Amy again," she said, tears were falling from her eyes.

Adam lowered his head in shame. She saw right through him. Slowly, he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa. I wish I could change that, but I can't," he said softly.

She nodded her head and disengaged herself from his arms. "I'm sorry, too. For what I have to do."

She left without saying another word.

X

_**Later that night...**_

"Hello?" Amy answered the phone.

"_Amy? This is Doctor Mason. Earlier, I did a checkup on you,_" he said.

"Oh, yes. What can I do for you?"

"_I have results of your checkup. It confirmed that you're three weeks pregnant,_" he revealed.

She nearly dropped the phone down. She was so excited and nervous. Pregnant? So soon? God, how will she tell Hunter?

"Thank you, doctor. I'll tell my husband the exciting news," she said with a tainted smile on her face.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. Amy hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Then, with nervousness lurking in her, she went to the front of the room.

"Who is it?" she asked.

No one answered.

Shrugging her shoulders, she reached for her bat and slowly opened the door. When she saw the person standing in front of her, she dropped the bat.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

**You know who that person is? Review and tell me! And in the next chapter, they will converse!**


	9. Peace and happiness for now

**Here's the new chapter! Thank you again to all my readers who supported me and got behind this story! I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short.**

_**That same day...**_

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking astonished.

Stephanie McMahon stepped inside and gave her a hug. Then she took off her jacket and sat on her sofa, her hand on her swollen belly. Amy closed the door and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing? I heard you're due in a few more weeks," Amy said with a smile.

Stephanie nodded her head. "Chris and I are so excited. He's been really wonderful with me."

After Hunter and Stephanie got divorced in 2002, she went and started dating Chris Jericho two weeks later. Eventually, the fell in love and got married a few months later.

"I'm so happy myself. I just found out I was pregnant. I'm gonna tell Hunter as soon as he gets here," Amy beamed.

Stephanie's expression on her face turned serious. "Ames, I'm here for a reason. I know about you and Hunter."

"Who told you?" Amy asked, looking serious.

"Nobody told me anything. I actually saw you two together. The only reason why I didn't tell anyone because I know you're such a private person and I knew Hunter was gonna give me hell. Not to mention, I knew Hunter and I wasn't gonna cut it as a married couple anymore. So I gave him a divorce so he could go and be with you."

Amy was surprised. Stephanie knew what was going on but she didn't get upset? Maybe marrying Jericho changed her attitude.

"I'm surprised you took it so well. I thought you were gonna get me fired," Amu admitted with a grin.

Stephanie smiled. "I'm surprised myself. I mean, I never had any kind of personal vendetta against you. Ames, you're right for Hunter. You make him happy. I hear him talk about you all the time. You make him smile."

"He makes me happy, too. I'm so glad I married him." Amy reached over and hugged her.

"I just want you to know that I'm really happy for you both. I hope you two last forever with your baby in tow," Stephanie said with a smile.

"I feel the same way about you and Jericho." Amy returned her smile.

X

Standing outside the home, Lisa looked at Amy through the window with tears falling from her eyes. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea after all. Sure, she wanted to work things out with Adam but seeing his ex being happy made Lisa feel depressed.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lisa turned around and was shocked to see Adam standing there with a red rose in his hand. She didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Lisa, before you say anything, I want to make a declaration. You were right. I was fooling myself. I know you came here to talk to Amy but I want to talk to you before you left. The truth is, I do love you. But, I was scared. You stood beside and made me feel safe. What I'm trying to say is...if you give me another chance, I will make you the happiest woman in the world. So, what do you say? Will you give me another chance?" Adam said, almost pleading.

Lisa didn't say a word. She leaped in his arms and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Adam gladly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Adam. I'll give you another chance," she said after they pulled apart.

"I love you, too. Come on, baby. Let's go home and start over," Adam suggested with a grin.

Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the cab. Adam smiled at his wife, but, deep down inside, he pictured Amy with him. Luring Lisa back into his web was easier than he thought.

_Oh, Lisa. I do love you but you'll never understand how much I really love Amy. I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do, _Adam thought with grief.

He only hoped and prayed when he gets Amy back, she will finally be able to love him again.

X

"Dinner was good, baby," Hunter said while he wiped his face with a napkin.

Amy got up from the chair and walked towards his side. There, she sat down on his lap.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey," she said with a grin.

"I love it. And, I love you." he started nibbling on her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the pleasure he delivered. At least, for a little while.

"Hunter, I need to tell you something important," Amy said as she pushed him away lightly.

He stopped and looked at her. "What is it, baby?"

"You know how I have been sick, nauseous and eating more than I should have?" she started off.

Hunter nodded his head.

"Well, I went to the doctor today for my checkup. He called me a few minutes ago and told me I was pregnant. That's right, I'm pregnant with our baby," Amy announced.

Immediately, he bolted up from the chair and twirled her around in his arms. He was laughing and crying. Amy just wrapped her arms around his neck and savored in the moment.

"Baby, you just made me the happiest man in the universe!" Hunter said after he sat her down.

"Really?" she was surprised.

"All I ever wanted in my life was a child and you made it come true. I'm gonna be a father!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

Then he leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Amy kissed her husband back with everything she had. Suddenly, nothing else mattered when the two started ripping each other's clothes off in the process.

"I love you, Ames. I love you so much," Hunter said before he laid her down on the dining room table.

She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you, too."

Nothing else came to mind when the two made sweet love.

**The next chapter will be one of the two major cliffhangers on RAW! Stay tuned!**


	10. Loved and captured

**All right! I'm on a roll! So keep reading and thank you again for reviewing!**

**And, in case you have forgotten, this chapter will be explosive so brace yourselves!**

**Enjoy!**

_**The next week, Monday Night RAW...**_

"Welcome to this week's edition of Monday Night RAW! We're coming to you live from Boston and the sold out crowd in on fire! I'm your host Joey Styles alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler and returning tonight, good ol' JR Jim Ross! " he announced.

"Thank you very much! I'm so glad to be back!" JR said with a smile.

"That's right! And, as you can see, it's just you, me and JR from now on. The Coach has been removed from the broadcast team to compete more often. And, tonight, our beautiful general manager have several major announcements to make," Jerry revealed.

"That's right, King. Lita said something like that. This should be good,"

JR said.

Just then, Lita's music hit. The crowd went on their feet as she walked out hand in hand with Triple H.

"Well, it looks like we won't wait any longer. She's coming down the ring with her husband by her side," Joey said with a smile.

"They look like a couple in love." Jerry chuckled.

"I'm so happy for them. I'm a happily married man myself and they look so happy being together," JR beamed.

Hunter got on the apron and held out the ropes for her. Lita smiled at him before she stepped through and got inside the ring. One of the camera men handed her a microphone and went back to his duty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW!" Lita said with a grin.

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer.

"Now, before tonight, I promised to bring the whole house down and that's what I'm gonna do. So, without further a do, let me reveal my first announcement!" she beamed.

At that point, Hunter stood next to her and took her hand into hers gently.

Lita smiled. "First, I'll reveal my personal milestone. As you all know, Triple H and I are happily married. Well, now, in nine months, there's gonna be a new addition to our world. I'm pregnant, Ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered for the happy couple.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's get on to business. Tonight, in this very ring, we're gonna have ourselves an over-the-top rope 20 man battle royal to determine the second no. 1 contender for the WWE championship. The winner of this match will go on and face Triple H and John Cena in a triple threat match at Wrestlemania!" Lita revealed.

"Wow! A triple threat match! There are so many guys who want that opportunity," Joey said.

"I agree with you, Styles. Who's it gonna be?" Jerry asked.

JR shrugged, then grinned. "We'll just have to stay tuned to find out. After all, anything's possible in the WWE."

X

"You did great out there, Ames. The creative is happy with the way you've been handling things," Stephanie said when she caught up with Amy backstage.

Amy sighed deeply. "Thanks. I didn't know if I could handle it at first. And, with me being pregnant, I'm putting so much pressure on myself to make my fans happy."

"Well, you did. And you should rest. I know I should. I'm due in two more weeks and I need someone to run the creative team while I'm gone," Stephanie revealed.

An idea came in Amy's head. "Why don't you let Hunter take over for a while?"

"Hunter?" Stephanie was surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, he has so many good ideas and he could come up with a good storyline right on the spot. Besides, he wants to be more involved with the creative stuff behind the scenes when he retires from in ring competition," Amy explained.

Stephanie hesitated. "I don't know, Ames. I mean, don't get me wrong, Hunter's talented and he's smart. But, I don't know."

"Can you at least think about it? I know I'm asking too much but it really means a lot to me and Hunter. He loves this business just as much as you and I do," Amy said, almost pleading.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. "All right, all right. I'll think about it. And, when I decided, I'll let you and Hunter know, okay?"

Amy hugged her. "Thanks, Steph."

X

"You look good, baby," Amy said while she adjusted his tie on his black Armani suit

Hunter smirked. "Woman, I know I look good. I'm the 'Game', remember?"

She laughed hysterically. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. God, I hope our son don't turn out to be that way."

"I hope our daughter don't turn out to be spoiled, just like her mother." he chuckled.

Amy pretended to be shocked. "Me, spoiled? I don't think so. I was never spoiled."

Hunter sat down on the sofa, taking her in his lap. "You are now, baby."

She giggled when he started nibbling on her neck. "You see, that's why I'm pregnant. You just can't keep your hands off me."

"You don't seem to have a problem with it, baby girl. You love me, anyway." he reached for her halter top.

"Yes, I do." she laughed.

She raised her arms and allowed him to remove it. Clad in her black lace bra, her breasts became fuller and ripe. After she found out she was pregnant, she realized how bigger they had become.

"Don't you have a segment to attend?" Amy reminded him.

"Mmm, what segment?" Hunter murmured while he slid one finger across her stomach and lavished a kiss on her earlobe.

"You have a interview segment with Todd. Shouldn't you be going?" she asked softly. But, she was unsure about him going because of the way he nibbled on her earlobe.

He laid her down on the sofa. "My interview's not for a while. And, I'm not worried about my suit being messed up. I have another one hanging up on the door."

Amy lifted her body when he reached around her and unfastened her black bra. He stared at her breasts with wonder. They've gotten bigger since she got pregnant. And it's only been a months.

"Like what you see?" Amy asked with a giggle.

Hunter massaged her nipples with his fingers. "I don't like what I see. I love what I see."

She giggled again while he went ahead and had his way with her.

X

_**Back at the arena...**_

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, King? Say it ain't so!" JR exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, either, JR!" King said in shock.

Joey had his mouth wide open. "Evolution's back together? I never thought I see the day!"

**(A/N: Dave Batista was never injured and is still world champion, Ric Flair never got the championship and Randy Orton got traded back to Raw in this chapter.)**

All four members of Evolution was standing in the ring in triumph, much to the delight of the fans. Reunited and it feels so good (A/N: I love that song, so if you don't like it, more power to you.).

Suddenly, Edge's face appeared on the tiantron, smiling evilly. The crowd booed at him while Hunter looked at him with fury in his arms.

"Did you miss me?" Edge asked sarcastically.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hunter screamed.

"To get what's mine." he smiled.

Hunter grew defensive. "Listen, asshole. You were fired! I swear to God, if you lay a hand on my wife..."

"You mean my wife! She'll always be mine! You stole her away from me! I should've married her! Why did you take her away from me?" Edge exclaimed.

"I didn't _take _her away from you, Edge. She _came _to me! I was with her before she even dealt with your ass!" Hunter laughed.

Edge seethed. "Yeah, you're laughing now. But, will you be laughing when you see this?"

The camera angle showed Lita sitting on a chair, tied up and gagged. Tears fell from her eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably. Laying on the floor, knocked out cold was Edge's own wife Lisa.

"What the hell?" Randy asked, looking shocked. Ric and Dave was just as shocked.

Hunter was furious. "Listen, Copeland. Let go of my wife right now!"

Edge smiled. "I don't think so. You're never gonna see her again. She's mine and I'm not letting her go again!"

"You listen to me, you cold, heartless bastard! I love my wife. She's carrying my baby! Please, just let her go!" Hunter pleaded.

Edge laughed hysterically. "What is this? The great Hunter Hearst Helmsley pleading? What a joke!"

Hunter sighed. "Come on, man! Have a heart. Think of your wife!"

That pissed Edge off so much. "Don't you dare bring Lisa up, bitch! What I do with her or to her is none of your business! The point is, I got Lita back and you're gonna divorce her. And, as far as your child goes, I'm raising it as my own. You're never gonna see _my _child, either!"

"Just you wait, Edge. You better hope I don't find your ass!" were the last words Hunter said before he dropped the mic, slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Just then, Edge met him halfway and they started fighting. The crowd went wild as the rest of the member of Evolution came down and ambushed Edge.

"Where is she, Adam? Where the hell is she?" Hunter yelled in his face.

Adam looked at him with a wicked smile on his face. "You'll never find her, asshole."

"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!"

"I don't think so." he laughed.

Hunter punched him in his mouth before he took off, not caring about the blood on his hand. He was much more determined than ever to find Amy before it's too late.

**Will he find her in time? And what about Lisa? The next chapter will shock you!**


	11. If I can't have you, no one else will

**I know I'm evil. But that's what makes this story different and special! Thank you yet again for your support! And now, another shocking cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter LONG!**

_**At the warehouse...**_

_Where the hell am I? _Amy thought as she looked around the room. With the exception of Lisa lying on the floor, this place was empty.

_Your bastard of a ex brought you here. He wanted you all to himself. He even knocked his wife over her head so he could get you alone. You need to find a way to get the hell out of here!_

Trouble is, she was chained to the chair. The keys was sitting on the table on the other end of the room, so she couldn't get to them. And, with Lisa still knocked out, she was doomed.

"Come on, Lisa. Wake up! Wake up!" Amy screamed. She just wanted to leave so she could be back with her husband.

"Wake up, Lisa! I need the keys!" Amy screamed again.

Finally, Lisa began to stir. Amy let the tears fall from her eyes when she saw Adam's wife get up. If only she wasn't chained to chair, she would've gave her the biggest hug ever.

"What the hell happened to me?" Lisa asked as she stumbled towards Amy.

"Adam brought us here. He knocked you upside your head with a pipe and he tied me to a chair as you can see," Amy explained.

Lisa looked at her confused. "Why did he do that, Ames? He said he loved me. He said we could start over. I gave him another chance. Did he...lie to me again?"

Amy nodded her head. "I'm afraid so, Lisa. He's only using you to get me back."

Lisa lost it. She broke down and cried. Amy felt so bad for her. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"How could Adam do this to me? I love him and he still does this? Why couldn't he see that you moved on?" Lisa cried out.

Amy shook her head. "Adam doesn't take rejection very well. He gets pissed and then he would go after the person who dumped him. At times, he can be mean and bitter. He'll do just about anything to get that person back."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa sniffed.

"Didn't Adam tell you about Adam's last wife?" Amy was stunned.

Lisa shook her head.

"You don't want me to go there about her. She caught Adam with another woman and divorced him right away. He got so upset that he hired someone to take her out so she wouldn't get to his money. Do you know who that person was?" Amy asked.

Lisa shook her head no.

"Adam hired...Alanah's own brother, Sean Morley a.k.a.Val Venis," Amy said softly.

Lisa cried harder. How could Adam do such a thing? Suddenly, she realized something: if she divorce Adam, he'll probably hire someone to kill her.

"Lisa, what are you thinking about?" Amy asked curiously.

She blinked, shook her head and started at her. Amy looked so lost, so lonely. She wanted to help her out in any way possible.

"How are we gonna get out of here," she revealed, which was partially the truth.

"We can start with me getting out of these chains," Amy said.

Lisa grabbed the keys off the table and went over to her. With one twist, she unlocked the chain, releasing Amy in the process.

"Okay, we need to find a door so we can bust our way out of here," Amy said.

Lisa went to one side of the room while Amy went to another. They searched for every door that was open because the warehouse was big and the space the wide.

"I found a door! I'm jiggling with the knob!" Lisa yelled.

Amy got to the other side of the room just as Lisa was about to get the door open. However, when she did get it open, Adam stood outside, holding a gun.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he scolded.

"Trying to get away from you!" Amy ranted.

"I don't think so! Get back inside and sit down!" Adam said as he approached them.

Without warning, Lisa kicked the gun off his hand, which ended up in the sewer and kicked him square in his crotch. He squealed in pain just as she and Amy made a break for the car parked outside. Just as they were about to get inside, the car exploded, sending them both back inside the warehouse.

Amy landed on her back, grateful she didn't land on her stomach. She was in pain, however and her legs were weak. Lisa, on the other hand, curled up in a fetal position; her back was sore and her left ankle was sprained.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked softly.

"I don't think so. I think I may have sprained my ankle," Lisa cried.

Amy started crawling over to her, using all of her muscles. Just when she was about to make it, Adam stood over her, wearing a fumed expression on his face.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, seething.

"I need to get to Lisa. She's hurting. Not like you care," Amy scolded.

He picked her up. "She's no longer a factor with me. I got you back now. Lisa means nothing to me anymore."

He dragged her away from Lisa, who was still in pain. Amy prayed Hunter would come for her before it's too late.

X

Driving around for hours on end, Hunter could barely keep his eyes on the road. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about Amy and their baby that he didn't care if he got arrested.

_I've got to find them! If anything happens to them..._kept rambling in his head. He didn't want to think about that. He just wanted his wife back where she belongs...in his arms.

Suddenly, he saw a car burning in the parking lot. Immediately, he recognized the car as being Adam's. _He's got to be here! Wh_y _would he set his own car on fire? I got it! He got Amy and Lisa in there and he set the car on fire so they couldn't use it!_

He pulled over and killed the engine to his car. He got out and ran to the side of the building. He took a peek inside and saw a woman lying on the floor, screaming in pain.

_That must be Lisa! _Hunter thought as he ran inside and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not. The c-car exploded," Lisa said with a sob.

He looked around. "Do you know where Amy and Adam are?"

"Last time I checked, he took her in the back. I hope he doesn't do something stupid," she said with sorrow.

Hunted didn't waste anytime. He bolted towards the back with criminal intentions on his mind. He only hoped Amy was okay but Adam will get the ass beating he so rightly deserves.

X

"Leave me alone!" Amy cried as she ran around the table. She didn't wanna be near him.

"Get back here, woman! You're mine!" Adam yelled as he chased her. Finally, he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down on the table, straddling her. She allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

"I'm never letting you go again, Ames. I love you. Can't you see that?" were the last words he said before he leaned down and kissed her. To her credit, she kept her mouth closed, not letting his tongue enter. But, that just pissed him off even more.

He stated tearing her clothes off. Amy was scared as hell. Her body frozen in fear. _Please, don't hurt my baby!_

"I love you, Ames. I'm taking back what's mine and that's you," were the last words he said before someone barged in on the pair.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter raged, balling his fists up.

Adam smiled at him. "So glad you can join us, Hunter. Now you can watch me make love to _my _wife."

Hunter, pissed off and homicidal, lunged at him with fury. Amy covered her body with her torn clothes as she watched her husband beat the shit out of her ex.

When Hunter got done, he looked at Edge's battered and bruised body with rage.

"Now, you stay the hell away from me, my wife and our baby, you got that?" Hunter scolded, his voice cracking.

He then went over to Amy, who was shaking and took her in his arms. Crying on his shoulder, she held on to him tight and breathed heavily.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hunter whispered in her red hair.

"He was about to...he was gonna...I tried to stop him," Amy cried.

He rubbed her back as they began to leave. "It's okay, baby. It's all over. He won't bother you again."

However, Adam wasn't down for long. He was pissed Amy went back to her husband _again. _Without warning, he reached in his pocket and pulled out another gun. He then aimed the target on Amy.

_If I can't have you, I'm gonna make sure your husband won't have you, either, _was the last words he thought about before he pulled the trigger and watch the bullet tore through Amy's surgically repaired neck...

**Oh, no! What have I done? I got a feeling Edge is not done yet. In the next chapter, something terrible happens to Lisa!**


	12. Guess who's dead?

**I knew the last chapter was gonna be shocking! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the story! I still can't believe how popular my story has gotten in just a short matter of time!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I know I should be updating on my other stories but I'm on a roll with this one. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

_**One week later...**_

Hunter was losing his patience.

Watching his wife lying on the bed, he couldn't help but cry. Since she took the bullet across her neck, he's been in her hospital room, holding her hand and saying a prayer.

Luckily for him, their unborn baby wasn't harmed. However, Doctors warned him that if she did wake up from her internal injuries, she may never talk again.

"Oh, God. Why did Amy had to suffer? She's a beautiful woman who didn't deserve this. Adam should rot in hell for what he did. He not only hurt my wife, but he hurt his wife as well. Please, let Amy live. I want us to raise out family together," Hunter whispered.

Looking down at his soul mate, he held her hand tightly and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. He only hoped and prayed that she would survive.

Because he loved her too much.

X

Meanwhile, in another hospital room, Lisa groaned in pain. Her ankle was throbbing in pain and her back was sore. She needed something to ease the pain so badly. Landing the way she landed back at the warehouse was crucial, to say the least.

Her thoughts then shifted to Amy. Adam was a bastard for trying to kill his ex. How could he do this? When Amy told her about his last wife and how she got killed, fear rose within her.

"_Adam hired...Alanah's own brother, Sean Morley a_._k.a. Val Venis," Amy said softly._

Lisa was so shocked of what Ames said. She couldn't believe Adam would do this. Why does he have such contempt for women like her?

_Am I next? Will Adam come after me? Will he hire someone to take me out? _Lisa thought with tears falling from her eyes. All these questions rambled in her brain. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried harder.

Will she be able to move on with out living in fear?

X

Seething, Adam stood outside, holding the same gun in his hand. Amy was still breathing and Lisa was still alive. Furthermore, Hunter will still with his wife, feeding her all kinds of lies to protect her.

Without a second to lose, Adam went inside. He was more determined than ever to get back the woman he loved from that asshole. He was also more determined than ever to take out his wife so she would breathe a word to anyone.

He took a peak around the corner and saw Lisa sitting on the bed, shaking. He smiled before he boldly stepped inside and saw his wife crying.

When she looked up, she was shocked to see her husband standing there, holding the gun in his hand. He smiled at her before he raised the gun and pointed the thing right at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, still looking shocked.

"Time to say good-bye, baby. I don't need you anymore," were the last words he said before he pulled the trigger and watched the bullet tear through her flesh.

Satisfied with what he accomplished, Adam took off running, leaving his wounded wife behind. His next step was to get the one woman he loved back and marry her.

X

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as the doctor hastily ran inside.

"Close the door! I heard a gun shot. Someone got shot!" the doctor said, almost screaming.

Hunter did closed the door just as Amy slowly began to wake up. He heard her groan and immediately ran to her side.

"Baby, baby. Are you awake? Can you talk?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

"I...can...hear...you," she stumbled softly, breathing heavily.

He kissed her forehead just as the doctor checked up on her. "This is amazing. She could speak a little and the way she responded to you is unbelievable."

"So that means she'll be okay? She'll be able to recover?" Hunter asked, his heart beating rapidly.

"Yes. She'll be just fine. I think God answered your prayers Mr. Helmsley." she smiled.

_Thank you, God. For sparing my wife,_ Hunter thought with a smile.

X

"She never had a chance," one nurse said as she pulled the blanket over Lisa's lifeless body.

"I agree. I mean, whoever did this must hate her so much," another nurse said with sorrow.

"Do she have family out here?"

"Her husband is the only family she has out here. We need to contact him right away."

"God, I feel so bad for him. I don't know how we're gonna break the news to him."

"Believe me, it's not easy. I mean, I lost my husband in a similar fashion and for a time, I couldn't cope with his death. I hope her husband can be able to deal with it," she said with a tiny bit of sadness.

The other nurse shook her head in disbelief. "I hope you're right."

X

"It...was...Adam," Amy said raggedly.

"Are you sure he did this to you?" one police officer asked while he was writing some things down on a pad.

"Yes, she sure. I saw it with my own two eyes. Ever since he found out we were together, he's been doing all he could to get her back," Hunter said, defending his wife.

"Is Adam married?" the officer asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lisa. He's been treating her badly since they got back together. He kidnaped her and my wife a week ago. That's why she's here," Hunter explained.

Just then, one of the nurses came in and whispered something in the officer's ear. He nodded his head before she left. Then he turned back and looked at the couple.

"I'm sorry to have to say this. Lisa was shot earlier. She died just moments ago," the officer said.

Hunter was shocked and Amy's eyes grew misty. Lisa was dead?

"Do you have any idea of who could pull something like that?" the officer asked.

"Adam!" the couple said together.

**The next chapter will be shocking! A face to face meeting ends in tragedy!**


	13. It all ends now

**I'm so happy you loved my story. I'm sorry I had to finish Lisa off but that what makes this story different from my others stories. Anyway, keep reading and reviews. Your feedback always make my day.**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: We're at the climax of the story, finally! This takes place two weeks before Wrestlemania!**

**_Three weeks later_...**

Amy was now seven weeks pregnant and she was healing from the gunshot wound. She was able to get her voice back to normal and her some of her minor injuries have since healed or have began to heal.

Right now, she was at home; laying in her bed, watching the news and pigging out on ice cream. Hunter was at the arena but he would always call her on the phone just to see if she was okay.

The news of Lisa's death shocked some people, including Amy. Lisa was actually well liked. She was carefree, loving, outgoing who just happened to be married to an asshole.

Her funeral was heartfelt and depressing for several reasons. Amy was not surprised to see people like Trish, Victoria and other divas show up to pay their respects. What surprised her was none of her family member showed up. Then again, Lisa did mention her family disowned her just because she married Adam.

Speaking of Adam, nobody had seen or heard from him since he killed his wife three weeks ago. Police put out a search warrant for his arrest but, so far, they hadn't found him. Amy was tired of living in fear for herself. She was tired of being angry.

Hell, she was just plain tired.

Carefully, she climbed out of bed and went to the window. She looked at the peaceful scenery with tears falling from her eyes. It was like her whole life flashed before her eyes. So much has happened in a couple of months.

Two bad relationships, a perfect marriage, a pregnancy, two people ended up dead and an ex coming back to get her.

And she's supposed to be happy.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Amy hesitated for a second before she grabbed the cordless phone and reluctantly pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Baby girl, are you supposed to be in bed?" _a deep male voice asked, then he laughed.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was her husband on the other line.

"You jerk. Why are you calling me?" she giggled.

"_To check to see if you and the baby were okay. I know I called before but I just wanted to really make sure you're okay," _Hunter said.

"I'm fine, baby. I just have been laying in bed all day and thinking about some things," she replied, which was the absolute truth.

"_Oh, yeah? What were you thinking about?"_

"You and me mostly. And, with Adam still on the loose, I'm worried. I'm just tired of living in fear of him. I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of being angry. I just wanna be happy in my life."

Hunter sighed deeply. _"I know what you mean. I wish the police would just find him so we could be happy again. I'm so sick and tired of him coming after us."_

Amy smiled. "I love you. But, you know that, right?"

She heard him laugh. "Yes, I know. I love you, too."

She hung up the phone and climbed back in the bed, giggling. What she didn't know was that someone was in the house, watching her every move.

X

_She's still happy? Even after what I did to her? How could she do this to me? _Adam thought, anger boiled in his veins. He walked around her living room and saw mounds of photos on the mantle. Each picture showed Amy looking all happy and relaxed.

Furious, he took the pictures and ripped them to shreds. Then he took the frame and slammed it down on the floor, breaking it in the process.

Upstairs, Amy heard the commotion. She grabbed her bathrobe and ran out of her room with her bat in her hand. She ran downstairs to the living room and saw a man breaking things on the spot.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" Amy demanded.

When he turned around to face her, she held on to her bat tightly and started at him in shock.

"Nice pictures you have here, Ames. Too bad I had to rip them up," he said with a smile.

Amy glared at him. "Adam, what the fuck are you doing in _my _house? How did you get in?"

"That stupid husband of yours left the front door unlocked. So, I came inside and looked around. This is a beautiful home you have here, Ames."

She looked at her ripped her photos. "I hope you know Trish took those pictures of me."

He pretended to be surprised. "She did? Oh, well, that's too bad. You can always take new pictures...that is, with me in it."

"You never answered my question, Adam. What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked again.

He moved to grab her."I'm here to bring you back to me, Ames. Why can't you see that I love you? You're the only woman for me. We belong together." (A/N: another song that's my favorite. Mariah Carey rules!)

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you anymore? I can't be with a man who has hurt me so much. And, on top of that, you killed Lisa!" Amy exclaimed while she moved away from her ex.

"I had to take care of her. She ruined everything for me. I had to get rid of her. I never loved her. I love you, Ames."

She swung the bat at him to keep him away from her. "You killed her to get to me? How sick are you?"

He managed to get the bat and throw it across the room. Then he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against him.

"I'm not sick. I'm crazy. Crazy about you, Ames. I want you back. We can be happy with our baby. I want you as my wife," he pleaded with her. He had his grip on her tightly.

"No! This baby's is Hunter's. I'm gonna raise my baby with him. I don't love you. Hell, do I have to say that I never loved you?" Amy cried.

That sent him over the edge. He slapped her so hard, she crashed against the chair. Her back, already sore from the car explosion, started bleeding.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, WOMAN. I LOVE YOU!" Adam screamed as he approached her.

Suddenly, she grabbed the leg of the chair and ripped it off. Before he could even touch her, she leaped up and stabbed him with the pointy object, causing him to scream out in pain. With tears falling from her red eyes, she saw him slump down on the floor, clutching the pole tightly.

Backing away to a nearby corner, she saw him lying on the floor, not moving an inch. Shaking, she reached up and grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

After only two rings, someone picked up the phone.

"_9-1-1. This is emergency. How may I help you?" _the receptionist asked.

"I need an ambulance to get 14098 Milton Avenue right away. My ex, Adam Copeland, has been stabbed," Amy announced.

X

"Are you okay, baby?" Hunter asked when he came in a few minutes later.

She went into his arms. "I don't know. I mean, everything happened in a flash."

He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you and our baby."

They both watched Adam being carted away by two EMTs. He stared at Amy briefly before he blew a kiss at her. That just made tighten her arms around her husband's waist even tighter.

The same officer who interviews them back the hospital approached them with a smile.

"Ames, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Other than my face feels like it's on fire." Amy chuckled.

"What's gonna happen with Adam now?" Hunter jumped in.

Officer Monroe cleared her throat. "Well, as far as Amy goes, she won't get charged for stabbing because even I can tell that what happened was in self-defense. Adam, on the other hand, as soon as he gets out of the hospital, he will get charged with attempted murder on you and first degree murder for Lisa. And there's something else you two should know."

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That night Matt committed suicide, we found a note sitting on the table. It said that he will always love you and that he's sorry for hurting you," she revealed.

"What about the autopsy report? Did they find anything in his system that contributed to his suicide?" Hunter asked.

"They found painkillers and rat poison in his system when he died. Turns out, someone help Matt in the long run. Lab tests proved the fingerprints on the bottles belonged to Adam. He's gonna be charged with possession of drugs and tampering with medication," Monroe said before she walked away.

Amy laid her head on Hunter's shoulder. Hopefully, the nightmare will finally be over.

**Coming up...the conclusion!**


	14. I love you, I love you too: The end

**Thank you so much for your feedback! If anyone wanna know if I'm gonna come up with more Amy/Hunter stories, the answer is yes! Anyway, here's the conclusion to this story!**

**Enjoy!**

_**One year later, Wrestlemania 23...**_

"Good luck, baby. I hope you do well out there," Amy said with a smile. She was holding her eight month old baby girl in her arms.

Hunter leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Then, he leaned over and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"It's so amazing to have you as my wife and Angelina as my little girl," he said before he left, his world title slung over his shoulders.

"I love you!" she yelled out.

"I love you, too!" he yelled back with a laugh.

She leaned back against the sofa and sighed deeply. So much has happened in a course of a year. Amy can finally look back and smile, knowing that she's a true survivor.

Adam was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility parole. He had served his time at a maximum security prison where he couldn't escape, but he ended up dead thanks to a group of gang members who just didn't like him.

Angelina Summer Helmsley was born exactly eight months after Matt committed suicide. Amy's heart was heavy with sorrow. She really missed him so much. Not only was he her first serious love, but he was also her best friend and confidant.

Jeff was officially back with the company after he worked things out with Vince McMahon. At least, for her, she'll have one of her closest friends with her all the time.

Speaking of friends, Amy was more than happy to be Trish's maid of honor at her wedding. Trish married her longtime love, Andrew Martin a.k.a Test in a private ceremony. They got married shortly after Trish found out she was pregnant with a child of her own. Two months after Amy gave birth, Trish gave birth to a girl of her own.

Amy and Michelle McCool became good friends again. Actually, Amy wasn't upset with her about the incident with Matt. Michelle was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now, with Angelina in her arms, she was able to breathe again. No more heartache, no more pain, no more suffering. Adam was completely out of her life and she was happy with that. Amy can look forward to the future with her husband and her baby girl.

She reached for the remote and turned on the televison. Hunter's match was just about to begin.

"Angie, daddy's on," Amy said with a smile.

The baby cooed and giggled.

X

"You did great, baby!" Amy exclaimed happily when Hunter came in.

He dropped the title on the table and took her in his arms. Another successful title defense against Kurt Angle. Hunter leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"You were my good luck charm, baby girl. I couldn't do it without you,"****he said with a grin.

"I'm your good luck charm, huh? Well, don't you think I should be thanked****for your win?" she asked, grinning at him.

He pushed her down on the sofa gently and moved on top of her. Amy giggled when he removed her halter top.

"Woman, you know what to say to make me horny, don't you?" he asked, smiling.

She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Hunter reached behind her and unfastened her bra. With his hands, he caressed her breasts with his hands, his fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples. She threw her head back and moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

Within minutes, clothes were off and two naked bodies were pressed together. Amy moaned with desire when Hunter slid inside of her without any sort of resistance. Up and down, he rode her without a care in the world. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his shoulders. Spasms after spasms racked in her body as she screamed out his name.

Faster and harder, Hunter drove into her with brute force. The core of her throbbed with passion. She felt the heat consuming her body. She lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts and moaned.

Finally, she reached her climax. Luckily for her, he wasn't far behind and together they fell into an entangled heap.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," Hunter said while he kissed her sweetly.

Smiling, Amy replied, "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

**The end...or is it?**

**Thank you again for your reviews! I'm seriously considering doing a sequel to this story. Let me know what you think!**

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close to him.


End file.
